To evaluate the safety profile and tolerabilty of Doxil in combination with the MDR inhibitor, PSC 833 in the treatment of AIS-related Kaposi's sarcoma. To determine the maximum tolerated dose of Doxil in comb. w PSC 833. To determine the dose-limiting toxicity of Doxil in comb. w PSC 833. To study the effects of PSC 833 on Doxil pharmacokinetics. To confirm MDR expressio with immunohistochemistry and functioally, with Tcsestamibi.